


she was once yours

by softami



Series: 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤: 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cute, F/F, Happy, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending, but happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Up until the point you vanished.





	she was once yours

You remember when you met her; Chloe Price. A rebel, a blue-haired punk who came into your life and sparkled it up. Do people say that? Whatever. She was the stars to your sky. She was the sunrise while you were the sunset. Soft pinks and blues blurring over the sky as the sun is woken up.

Other people may disagree, (cough, Victoria Chase, cough,) but that doesn't matter. She does.

You don't know why, but she made you so, so happy. It's amazing how easily you could be cheered up with her presence. Classmates commented on the fact that you were easily flustered when someone spoke of her, and you waved it off, but kept thinking about it for the rest of the day.

You say she's your angel, but she quickly shoves the comment away and says your  _hers._ You think to yourself, 'Since when did I become this lucky?' and, you might never know.

* * *

She convinced you to get two tattoos as well. A long dragon that slithered up your leg, and a black, bold star that stuck out on your wrist. Her's is beautiful, with hot pink ribbons, flowers, butterflies, vines, and- and wow, a whole skull on there. She couldn't be more a more cliche punk, but that's okay. She's hot anyway.

Wait.

Hot?

No, you  _didn't_ just think that. No, you didn't call Chloe fucking Price hot. Of course. She  _is,_ but you'd never admit it.

When she looks at you, she smiles. You apparently light up her world, and little does she know she lights yours.

* * *

The Vortex Club Party was sort of fun. Drinks tasted like shit, but dancing recklessly was great. You wish Chloe was with you, but she said she couldn't make it tonight.

You wonder what's up. But you don't ask, your trust in her is strong and you know she'd never do anything to hurt you.

You look down to your phone that nearly slips out of your jean's pocket. A heart emoji is plastered on the screen as Chloe texts: _have fun Rachl_

A smile creeps up onto your chapped, pink lips. You almost consider calling her, but decide against it. It's late. And she's always asleep by now. It's better off to let her crawl herself into sleep. A thing that always lifted your mood was, after you came, Chloe had nightmares less often. There's no hard evidence that it's connected to you, but you like to convince yourself it is. Nathan is seen across the room, holding a drink and gestures to the seat next to him. You happily oblige.

CP:  _hey i got som e weed wanna hit tonite_

RA: _tomorrow_ _, Chlo._

 

When you come back as a doe of all things-

_Wait. This can't be happening. A doe? Why am I...?_

Your friend, best friend, _lover,_ runs into the junkyard hastily as a brunette girl follows behind her. Chloe's nails dig into the wet soil as her sobs reverberate throughout the junkyard. Her hands become muddy and dirty as her tears fall into the ground, getting soaked up easily. Her blue hair bobs up and down as she tries to dig through the earth.

"Max, help me!" She shouts.

_That's Max? She's so pretty._

When Chloe falls back, puking, you finally realize what had happened.

A missing person poster rests at your ghostly hoove. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed hope you enjoy lol


End file.
